


The Chase

by EntreNous



Series: kidverse fics [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy goes to investigate a wild rumpus in Spike and Xander's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe originally devised by margarks, [the kidverse, in which Spike and Xander somehow have been turned into little boys, and live with the Angel Investigations gang.](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=margarks&keyword=Kid%21verse&filter=all)

Cordy frowned as she heard a rapid thump-thumping noise coming from the room where the boys were supposed to be taking their nap.

As she got closer, she heard stifled giggles and the muffled shrieks.

She was tempted to call out, "What's going on in there?" using the question her dad had always exclaimed in a warning voice to her when she was a kid and doing something she wasn't supposed to. But then she remembered how that had always given her time to hide things or pretend she'd been doing something good, so she kept quiet.

She eased open the door to find Xander and Spike had pushed their two twin beds together in the center of the room, leaving the perimeter free for them to have a foot-pounding race.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me," Spike sang out as he rounded the corner of the bed and dashed along the wall.

"Not fair; slow down! You're faster because of your vampyness, and you should play fair!" Xander shrieked out, apparently forgetting to be quiet as he struggled to keep up.

"Can't help it if I’m faster, can I?" Spike taunted, stopping to wriggle his bum at Xander for a moment before once again sprinting ahead.

Cordy looked over the room with a critical eye, noting that there was a pile of candy wrappers from the treats that the boys had obviously just eaten all at once. They must have had a ton hidden in a stash from her and Angel.

"No! Faaaaiiiiir!" Xander wailed, just as he *oof*ed and ran straight into one of the bed posts. He landed on his backside, hard, and burst into tears.

"All right, that's enough," Cordy said briskly as she entered the room. Xander was still sobbing, while Spike had stopped running and was shifting from one foot to another, an uncertain look on his face.

She sat on the bed, pulling Xander into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her, snuffling and hiccupping.

When he had calmed down a little, she looked over at Spike, who was glaring at both of them. "What?" she asked, trying not to snap even though Xander still had the occasional tear running down his cheek.

"Didn't want him to fall," Spike said sullenly. "Just like being chased, is all." He took a step closer, his eyes wide and fixed on Xander's curled-up form.

"Chasing is fine when you do it in a space with lots of room, and nothing for anyone to run into. Okay?" When she finished speaking, Spike nodded at her solemnly, and climbed up on the bed, sitting close to her and Xander.

Cordy glanced at the torn candy wrappers, and then sighed. She should say something about them not hoarding or eating bunches of candy, but Xander was still sniffling, and Spike looked so worried as he reached out a small hand to pat Xander on the arm.

When Xander looked up, eyes all red, and saw Spike there, his lip wobbled.

"Promise not to run so very fast again," Spike said in a grumble.

"Promise?" Xander asked.

"Said so, didn't I?" Spike muttered. But when Xander snuffled again, Spike nodded and said, "Promise."

After she cleaned up the candy wrappers, Cordy left them both tear-streaked and fallen asleep on their pushed together beds, Spike's hand still tangled in Xander's hair from when he'd reached out to pet it after promising.


End file.
